User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Aang the Avatar vs Krillin
i finished this battle ten minutes after i posted the other one lmao i made both the title cards too yay Today we have Krillin returning from being stiffed by ERB up against Aang the Avatar to see who is the better bald Tibetan monk fighter with superpowers and stuff who grew hair at one point but really shouldn't have, they both maintain order and stuff too yay Battle: Krillin: Who has the power to accidentally backhand a planet to oblivion? Bet you assume a Saiyan, but it's just me, Krillin! Got my potential unlocked and all my ki paths flowing Your aura is as disjointed as the dub by Ocean! I saw two generations overcome Oozaru, but you Give into a state of rage for less than ten times boost! I left my monastery life for sage training approved Didn't need my dead self to send my tutor through a loop Nor did I let my world fall away and sacrifice the last vestiges By violating chastity vows without leaving with the chief's yes You got the Dalai Lama killed! I resurrected my temple! So any wisdom you spit at me? You know I've got tenfold. Aang: Air! Flowing from the highest temples, I come down Earth! I'm not a murderer, so I stand the higher ground! Fire! When I burn you in this fight, you'll regret Water! Because you know I make 18 wet! And Spirit! And that's the only one you've attempted So five against one... this battle seems close-ended. And that's just talking powers, centuries of experience At least you've a handle on dealing with dying, serious I am the bridge between worlds, I must mention Call me Freeza! I'm about to send you to the next dimension! Ooh! I hope you've got a Senzu bean for that firebending! Because I'll burn you bald again. Stop pretending. Krillin: Why don't we compare allies and recognize what we're seeing You're rolling with a blind chick - I'm rolling with Tien! And you're one to threaten me with your attempt at hair C'mon, baby, you're just jealous of my Solar Flare~ Cuz I got swagger, bagged an Android and got Marron Took you three seasons to give Katara your confession! I've been elevating, Kame to Karin to Kami to Kaio You're a jack of all trades, a polymath Caillou With a wack tattoo which only serves to represent Your false iconography of the world from which I descend And your boner for the South, you're more incest than incense That leaves me incensed! Taste my Destructo Disc! Aang: That disc was a miss, kind of like your disses I ebb and flow like the tides, want to sleep with the fishes? Because this pervert thinks he's hot, but he's so not The only person to love him? A greedy, heartless robot. Your lines bend the truth so much, you're giving rap the Kame Sutra And you rap like your stoned, and I don't mean Dabura! Would you like to be stoned? I knocked Ozai off his throne Enshrined a republic whole, achieved my each and every goal You just tagged along with Goku and Son as fodder I get support but Katara's healing with a lot to offer Hate on the State but you'd do more to get views If Curly opened up to his past life as a Stooge! Outro: Who won? Kuririn Aang the Avatar Hint! Category:Blog posts